I'm On My Knees
by goldenqueenx
Summary: Roni recieves a text from Weaver to meet him in his office at the police station. Smut ensues. Prompt: Weaver collects what she owes him. GOLDENQUEEN. NSFW.


Prompt via tumblr from Anons to write a fanfic about Weaver coming to collect what Roni owes him.

 **Set after 7.06. Spoilers for the episode.**

Note: I do not own anything OUAT.

Rated **M**.

* * *

She felt out of sorts as she walked through the police station, her eyes darting down to her phone to re-read the message Weaver had sent. Regina, having been more than awake the past few days had almost expected to hear back from him sooner rather than later, seeing as the two had some sort of deal struck between them before everything had come flooding back. Originally, Roni had meant the deal to be something in the way of sexual but she imagined that maybe Weaver hadn't intended it to be so seeing as the text seemed urgent.

 **Detective-Up-To-No-Good: Police Station. My office. Now.**

Shaking her head at how spot on Roni seemed in naming the contact in her phone, she rounded the corner and bounded in through the door of his office, eyebrow arching as she rested a hand to her hips. He looked more than at ease leaning against his chair, eyes trained on her face, fingers stroking slick lips. "Finally decide what you want in return? If it's hiding a dead body anywhere in my bar, the answer is no." This cursed persona of Rumple had memories of a distrusting nature in Roni's head, all laced in curiosity and partners of his not returning after leaving the bar.

"Shut the door."

She did as he asked, making sure to give a glance outside before closing it all of the way. "Okay, now what?" In truth she had expected a slew of horrid requests, something that would get her hands dirty and dare to shake her moral core. But what followed surprised her as well as gave her hope in this little mess they were currently in with the curse looming over their heads.

"Regina, come here."

"Rumple?" Her feet carried her over towards him, right beside where he sat at his desk, shock written on her features. "How are you awake too?"

"Alice shot me." Standing, he reached down to grab the hem of his shirts and hoisted them up high enough to give her a peek at the stitched wound. "Lucky for me, at the exact time Weaver needed it."

"Ouch." Her fingers grazed it gently, eyes finding his. "How did you know that I'm awake too?"

"Alice."

"We need to get to work on how to break the curse then without anyone getting hurt." She removed her hand from his skin and leaned back against his desk, eyes searching the room to get a feel for the persona he had been even if memories gave way to a darker sight. "It's weird we're the only ones awake, well, out of our team anyway."

Hungry eyes scoured her frame from the cheetah print boots up to the band t-shirt pulled tight along her frame. It had been no secret that the detective desired the bar keep in a carnal way, the feel having spilled over onto him now - not that it _hadn't_ been just a tad bit there to begin with. The two of them had always had chemistry, after all. He took a seat again, leaning back against the leather of his chair bringing his fingers back to his lips. The heat coursing through his veins from just the sight of her dared to burn him from the inside out.

"This is a sweet office." She ran her fingers along the surface of his desk, taking a few papers into her hand and reading through the words written in black ink. None of it really made sense to her, but then again she wasn't familiar with the case in which it pertained to.

Thoughts were racing like a stampeding bull as he watched her eyes move along the page, tongue snaking out to trace along the jut of her lower lip. A surge moved through him, blood rushing south, as he adjusted himself against the chair trying to stave off these feelings and thoughts flooding his being. _Damn_ ; he had no idea in which his body could respond to her on it's own accord. These clothes, outfits tight like the ones she wore in the enchanted forest. It was hard enough then to keep his eyes away, keep himself away to avoid showing weakness - but right here and now all he wanted to do was hear her call his name. Before he could stop the thought leaving his lips; "I have an idea on what I want in return for that favor you asked of me.."

"Yeah, Roni agreed to that. Not me." Her eyes darted to his face then and he could feel heat burning where they were directed.

"A deal is a deal, dearie." He leaned forward then, one hand on his desk and the other resting high on her thigh, thick fingers curling to knead the flesh beneath her jean clad legs.

"Oh..." She placed the papers down on the desk and brought one hand to rest against the one on her thigh while the other stroked through his hair. "You feel it too?"

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was referring to. This appetite that their personas stoked while they were asleep, unaware that the flame had continued to burn while they were away. They were no strangers to the torch of which they had carried for one another, but this new sensation, was something completely different and absolutely unable to deny. "What do you want?" She asked, leaning forward, closer to his face. The sheer scent of her sent his head spinning.

" _Fuck_ , I wish you wouldn't do that." He pushed himself up onto his feet, bringing his free hand to her lips, the pad of his thumb running along her lower lip causing it to deepen in color at the friction. "We're going to cross a line here."

"And what line is that? We've already crossed it in our minds."

She was right, of course, why wouldn't she be? He used his knee to separate her legs so that he could move to stand between them, that thumb of his pushing past her lips and into that wet mouth of hers. She sucked on it happily, her eyes watching his expression. The feeling of her lips wrapped around the digit caused his cock to twitch in his jeans, the swell of it daring to cause him discomfort in no time. Dipping his head while making sure to keep that thumb in her mouth, he began placing chaste kisses along her cheek, along her jaw and down her neck where he stalled in his journey to press his lips against that pulse point of hers, mouth sucking on the delicate skin there, tongue rolling in circles. "Tell me something.." His tongue swiped at the same spot before resuming his question. "..how bad did Roni want this?"

Her tongue swirled along the digit between her lips before she brought her hand to his wrist, pulling out just enough to speak, her slick lips brushing the tip of it. "You don't want to do." But at the moan he released next to her ear, she decided to tell him. "The danger of him, of Weaver, caused her an arousal like nothing else. She found herself alone with her fingers and him on her mind more often than not."

His lips moved in a frenzy along her jaw and cheeks, tongue snaking out along flushed skin before removing his hand away from her mouth, lips hovering there instead. "And you, how bad do you this?"

A smirk formed along her lips, one that dared to crumble his resolve. She lifted her hands, placing them on his shoulders, she maneuvered him into the leather chair before climbing onto his lap. Her hands snaked behind his neck, holding him there before she crashed her lips against him in a fevered manner. The action itself speaking volumes to exactly how much she wanted him, considering the second their lips met, she ground her hips down against that treacherous appendage of his. The action alone elicited a guttural moan from his chest, up and into her mouth. One of her hands slid up into his hair, gripping the tresses as she continued to grind against him. His hands slid along her back and down to grip the swell of her ass, fingers kneading the flesh beneath her jeans. _God they were tight_. She used her own lips to part his, allowing her tongue to dip into his mouth, tasting and coaxing his into a delicious battle that caused her core to ache, the feeling of her arousal becoming apparent as she could feel the fabric between her legs growing moist. "Touch me." She hissed, wanting more than anything to feel his hands on her in any way possible. He complied with her request, tugging at the fabric of her shirt and pulling it up and over her head, tossing it to the side before bringing his attention onto her black lace bra, working the clasp, then tossing it to join the shirt on the floor. His hands began kneading the soft skin of her breasts, thumbs stroking over each dusky nipple. His tongue continued to taste hers, his hot breaths mixing with the ones releasing from her lungs as they continued to suck the damp air into stuttering lungs. "Mm, yes." She took his bottom lip between her teeth and tugged before sucking on it. Arching her back, she pushed her chest closer to him and relinquished his lip. He dipped his head then to her breasts, wrapping his kiss swollen lips around one of her nipples and generously sucking the peak, soft mewling noises releasing from the brunette as he did so. He moved onto the second nipple as soon as her noises quieted, only to hear them start up again once he began sucking on the other peak. "Mmm, nope, no." He released her then, eyes meeting her gaze, her pupils dilated from their current activities.

Slowly she slid off of his lap, coming to rest on her knees before him, hands on his knees. Happily, he spread them and began to work his belt. Once he had it free of it's loops, he leaned forward tossing his gun and badge into a drawer at his desk. Then he adjusted himself enough to lean back against the chair, lift his hips, allowing him and Regina to both pull at his jeans and underwear, bringing them down his legs and around his ankles. Regina placed her heated palms on his thighs, massaging the soft skin as her eyes stared directly at the erect appendage right in front of her. The skin was pulled taut, almost purple, the bulbous head sporting a slick bead of pre-cum at the tip. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against it in a chaste kiss.

It took everything in him not to buck his hips, push his cock past those lips and into that sweet mouth of hers. Patience is a virtue, he reminded himself, repeated the mantra as he caught sight of her slick lips before they opened and began wrapping around the tip of his cock. His eyes rolled back in his head as she took her time, slowly taking in his length, fingers coming to rest at the base of his cock and work him as her mouth descended along his heated flesh. " _Fuck_." He hissed, hands going to her head, trying with all of his might not to push her down until he could feel the tip hit the back of her throat. " _So warm, so fucking warm.._ " Once those words left his lips, he felt her moan against him before finally taking as much of him in as she could. That was when she began sucking him, tongue sliding along the back of his shaft as she bobbed her head, moans from her throat sending vibrations along his length that caused his head to swim. A knock came at his door, but Regina didn't stop so he basically growled at whoever was on the other side, hands gripping her hair as he did so. "Go the fuck away! And tell anyone if they try to bother me while that damned door is shut they'll find themselves-" He stalled, his resolve slowly crumbling down around him as she hallowed her cheeks and took him in even further than he could imagine, her throat tightening around his length as her hands worked what couldn't fit in ways that caused his hands to tremble. "..lying face down in a gutter with nothing to identify them by." He heard, no felt, her giggle around him and he almost lost it, head lolling back against the chair, hands pulling at her chocolate locks, tongue snaking out to wet his dry lips. "I'm going to fucking cum, I'm-" And at that she reached out and began massaging his scrotem, softly tugging in a manner that tilted his entire world on it's axis and with a groan he his cum began spurting down the back of her throat, hot and heavy. The feel of her swallowing every bit of it only furthered his pleasure. And as the haze began to fade, all he could mutter was "Fucking hell, Regina."His eyes sought hers as she released him from her mouth, her tongue snaking out to lap up whatever had spilled from her lips. And in that moment she looked unstoppable, gorgeous, _Golden_.

She pushed herself up onto her feet and moved to sit atop his desk, leaning back on her hands and taking in the disheveled look of her mentor, a smirk forming on her lips as she added "Do I get my gold star now?"

It took him a minute to push himself up onto his feet, shuffling down to pull up his pants and underwear, fasten his belt, pull on his zipper and settle himself back against the leather. He scooted up towards her, hands gripping her knees and pushing them apart. "Oh yes, you do." He reached for her belt then, slipped it from it's loops, and wished he had magic so he could just poof her clothing to a heap on the floor. A giggle escaped her lips as she watched him stall. She nudged his hands away from her and he scooted back in response. She pushed her jeans and panties down, shifting her weight and maneuvering atop his desk enough to be able to pull them down to her ankles. At his she lifted her feet and he took to removing her boots, then sliding her jeans and panties the rest of the way - only to toss them in the same direction as her shirt and bra. "This is better." That only elicited another giggle from the brunet as she leaned back onto her elbows, feet coming to rest on his shoulders as he settled himself between her legs once more. His palms began stroking along her thighs before he dipped his head lower, placing a chaste kiss to each of them before pressing his lips to her mound. One of his hands slid past her hips to rest on her abdomen, keeping her ass against the surface of his desk, while the other began to dip into her core, slicking the digit before he ran it up along her folds and parted them just enough to reveal her clit. He let a humid breath out between his lips, blowing it over the sensitive nub before he removed his fingers and pressed his mouth to her pussy lips. His tongue slid along her heated folds, sucking and nipping light before he pressed it between them and began tasting, teasing her flesh.

Regina groaned at the feel of his tongue on her, the urge to grind her hips against his mouth stunted by his hand on her abdomen, so she whined, wiggling her hips to further the tension which only elicited a growl from the man happily perched between her legs. When she stilled, he rewarded her by swiping the flat of his tongue against her clit, causing her eyes to roll back instantly, lashes fluttering closed against the apple of her cheeks. Not soon after he reward had been issued, she felt two of his digits push at her entrance, sliding into her, sinking in up to his knuckles. " _Yes_." She hissed, head falling back as her arms began to tremble.

"You taste so good." He moaned against her, tongue continuing it's assault at the apex of her legs. "So tight..." His fingers began to thrust now, curving just right so that he could stroke her inner walls in ways that caused that sweet moisture of hers to build up and collect along his digits. " _fucking phenomenal_."

"Mm, keep going, don't stop.." His words and actions only furthered that sweet tugging sensation low in her belly. If he kept this up she wouldn't -" _Oh!_ " Just then that tingling sensation shot up her spine as her that _delicious_ spot came to life at his ministrations, his mouth sucking on her sensitive nub while his fingers plunged all at the same time. " _Fuck, faster, faster, faster, please_." He did as she asked, speeding up all of his movements at once. The hand on her hips lifting only to move between her legs, thumb stroking along her folds while his tongue worked her clit. That allowed her to grind her hips against him how she saw fit, so she did. At that, she brought back against the surface of his desk, fingers moving to his hair and pulling as white spots danced behind her eyes, warmth spreading throughout her limbs, that pull deep in her belly shuttering into release, hips sputtering in their movements, thighs pressing against his head and his name dancing from her lips as her orgasm wracked her frame. He continued his movements until he heard a whimper leave those lips of hers, then stalled. Allowing her thighs to release him before daring to back away, once they had he settled himself against the back of his chair, eyes on her naked form atop his desk.

"I think I need a secretary." His voice was low, watching as she moved to settle her feet against his jean clad thighs, giving him the perfect sight of her juices glistening at her core. He leaned forward then, pressing his lips against her there and allowing his tongue to lap up the evidence. The taste more than heavenly and he made sure to let her know by the pleased noises escaping his lips.


End file.
